Son of Darkness, Daughter of Light
by Seth's imprintee
Summary: Nico is back, Percy is confused, and Conner is GAY? what is going on?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Any similarities to people you know are purely coincidental, I only own Alexander and Magali.**

**WARNING!: Yaoi! Don't like don't read.**

Nico pov

I am now back at camp to supervise the new cabin constructions and the old cabin additions and renovations, not to mention I have to pick up some new halfbloods. The new Hades cabin is gonna be wicked; black obsidian for the outside, with some crystal skulls, and the interior in a black, red and dark purple color scheme, with three giant beds, a walk in closet, and a giant shower. The house has already been built so I am just moving in my stuff. "Nico! NICO! GHOST PRINCE!" I heard, while I was moving my bed into a corner. "What?!" I yelled back. Percy burst into my cabin, panting. "Chiron… *pant*…. Meeting… now *pant pant*.. Big House." He gasped out. "Where did you run from?" I asked "Big House" I laughed. "You coulda just sent me an iris message, you know." He blushed. "I…. I never thought of that" said Percy, finally catching his breath. "Do you want me to shadow travel you back? Or do you just want to run all the way back there?" I asked him. He smiled "shadow travel please" I grabbed him around the waist and walked towards the nearest shadow, near my bed.

Percy pov

Nico grabbed me around my waist and walked toward his bed, pulling us into the shadows. I felt that familiar tugging at my head, the feeling that you are being pulled through a thin tube with someone tugging you through by your head. My hands grabbed onto Nico without my permission, gently caressing his muscular stomach through his thin tight T-shirt. Nico looked down at my and smiled. Then, again, my hands moved down to his butt. I turned red. At that moment, we emerged from the shadows behind the Big House. "I am so sorry!" I said. "I have no idea what came over me!" Nico laughed again. "It happens to anyone that isn't a child of Hades that is over the age of fifteen." "So I'm not the only one?" Nico shook his head. "Although, the only other guy that I've have to shadow travel with was Conner Stoll and he was groping my ass the entire time, then he tried to grab my you-know-what." He said with a light blush, gesturing toward his "area". _He looked so sweet that way, so innocent and cute.. WHAT! Nico is __NOT__ cute! He is a guy! Now Annabeth; she is cute…. and sweet…. and all that jazz. But Nico?! And why did I grab his butt? And grope his abs? I mean they're attractive, but still! __Its Nico!_"PERCY!" Nico shouted, waving his hands in front of my face. "What?" I asked. "We're here" said Nico, turning and walking away from me. _His butt is really cute…. WHAT!? _

Nico pov

I walked into the Big House, Percy trailing behind me. Our akward moment was over, thank gods. I walked into the meeting room. "Nico, you're late!" said Chiron. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain came to get me instead of sending an IM." At this, Percy blushed. "I see. Anyways, I called you and Percy here to go to Dallas and pick up a demigod. Her satyr says that the smell of monsters is getting stronger, and she is almost fifteen, so she should be getting claimed pretty soon. She is at Wilmer Hutching highschool accompanied by a satyr named Alexander. Got that?" Chiron asked us. "Yes" I replied. "Oh, and is there a possibility of us driving the van to Dallas? Shadowtraveling there would be quicker, but too exhausting." Not true. I could shadowtravel there and back with all three of us, I just didn't want Percy and the new girl groping me. It's kinda awkward if you know what I mean. "Sure" Chiron said. "ARGUS!" he shouted. Argus walked in, some of his eyes blinking. "Can you let these two drive to Dallas and back?" Chiron asked. Argus nodded then tossed us the keys. I told Percy to go pack, and he walked to his cabin. I walked outside and around the corner, almost running into Conner Stoll making out with Will from the Apollo cabin. _He's gay!? _I thought to myself in shock. I ran away before they could see me, and rushed to the shadows on the side of The Big House, shadowtraveling to my cabin. I walked slowly over to my bed, kneeling to reach under it and pulling out a duffel bag. I tossed it near my dresser, and walked toward it, tossing clothes into it mindlessly as my brain whirred inside my head. _I thought he was straight! Is that why he was acting so weird? Is that why he groped me when we shadowtraveled?_ I looked down at my bag, noticing in mortification that I had packed all my underwear and only my underwear. I dumped out my bag into a drawer, As I did, I noticed that I was still in my old paint covered pajamas. _I went out in these? Can this day get anymore embarrassing?_ I grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans and my favorite Asking Alexandria t-shirt. _There, semi-presentable. _I threw a bunch of clothes into my duffel bag and looked in the mirror, pulling my bangs into my eye, switched my brow piercing, and walked away and out of my cabin.

Percy pov

Nico told me to go pack for Dallas, so I walked into my cabin and threw myself onto the bed. I felt so confused. _Why did I think Nico's butt was cute? I wasn't gay, was I? No. I can't be, because I'm dating Annabeth, right? _At that moment I heard a knock on the door. Speak of the devil, and they shall appear, as the old saying goes. I got up and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Annabeth. "I heard that you are going to go pick up a new half-blood in Dallas. I'll miss you, so I wanted to give you something" she said as she leaned in to give me a kiss. It felt….. different somehow. Not as good. Annabeth pulled back. "Are you okay? Your really not into it." I relaxed. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about this new kid. I've never really picked up a new camper before" she smiled at me. "Percy, you don't have to stress! Nico is coming with you and he's done this plenty of times, you'll all come back fine." She was right. "Thanks Wise Girl" I said. "I gotta go." Then, as I kissed her goodbye, I realized what it felt like. It felt wrong.


End file.
